


Birthday Kisses

by moonstargayzing



Series: TWICE Birthday Oneshots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT9 - Freeform, Polyamory, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstargayzing/pseuds/moonstargayzing
Summary: It's Momo's birthday. Her girlfriends fight for her love. She has more than enough love for them all.





	Birthday Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A late work for Momo's birthday! Been really busy lately, but I still have so many ideas to write.  
> Come scream with me over how good our babies look on twitter/curiouscat @ moonstargayzing
> 
> I'm really soft for OT9 and other poly ships - there's just so much fluff and I'm swimming in it. Let me know which ships you like most!

When Momo stirs, she's confused. Facing Jeongyeon's bed, she sees it empty, and while that isn't an unusual occurrence, she finds the deafening silence of the dorm quite odd. Mornings are usually quite chaotic, with the girls rushing to get ready for their schedules and trying to squeeze into the bathroom all at once.

“Jeongyeonnie?” She calls, voice hoarse from lack of fulfilling sleep. Their travels to Japan and their current promotions for Yes or Yes had been brutal to all of them.

Tilting her head to the side, she hears soft whispers and shuffling, like kids who can't seem to keep still during a movie.

“She's awake!!” She hears, before seven other “shhh!”'s echo through the hallway. Chuckling, she shakes her head. Although it’s faint, she can recognize Dahyun’s voice anywhere.

A soft smile graces her lips as she remembers. It's her birthday.

The door opens, and her members silently file in, one by one, some bearing gifts and some holding flowers. Jihyo comes last, bearing a tray of various breakfast items.

Momo can't resist rolling her eyes at her girlfriends’ antics, while also trying to keep her tears at bay. She knows how tired they all are, yet they still took time to surprise her anyway.

The weight on her bed shifts as Jihyo sits on the edge, placing the tray on the bedside table. Momo reaches out to her, ready for a hug, when the other members break formation from around her bed, screaming, pulling Jihyo back.

“Not yet! We need to sing first!!” Momo lets out a pout, wanting nothing more than to be embraced after just waking up. But, seeing the look on her eager girlfriends’ faces, she sighs, nodding. Jihyo counts down, and her eight girlfriends break into song, singing a silly rendition of congratulations that only they can make sound so wild. Although it’s crazy and dumb, it’s still _so them_ , and it brings tears to Momo’s eyes.

The song is over, and she reaches for Jihyo, burying her face in their leader’s chest as she lets out a couple sniffles of emotion. Although she is younger, Jihyo is wise beyond her years, and always ready to offer a hug or a helping hand. And Momo loves her for that. Several whines for attention reach her ears, and she lifts her head, laughing.

“Jealous?” she jokes, wiping her tears away as she sits back up. Jihyo plants a kiss to her cheek, and the rest of the girls break into chaos.

“Hey! No fair! I want to kiss my girlfriend first!” Sana pouts, as Chaeyoung shoves her out of the way.

“Shortest goes first-” she’s cut off quickly by an eager Nayeon, screaming, “Oldest first!”. Momo doesn’t think she’s laughed this hard in a while. She catches Mina’s eyes; the younger girl had stayed silent, but she knows that she wants to kiss her just as much as any of them.

“Ladies, ladies. Settle down. There’s enough of me to go around,” Momo teases, wiggling her eyebrows excessively. Jeongyeon groans, yet she’s the one who yells, “Nose goes first!” with a finger pressed against the bridge of her soft nose, before the rest of the girls scramble to line up behind her. Smiling up at her roommate, she beckons her over with a finger.

* * *

Kissing Jeongyeon is soft and easy, a sort of comfortableness that comes from sharing a room with the older girl. While this girl is a dork, ready to make fun of anyone, she’s always one of the fiercest protectors of the group, and it shows in her kisses. Her soft lips are pliant against Momo’s own, molding silent words of love and affection between them.

She smiles as they pull away from their tender lip-lock, Jeongyeon’s hand cupping her cheek gently as they stare into one another’s eyes.

The moment is fleeting, however, as Jeongyeon tumbles to the side with a shove, scowling up at her aggressor. Dahyun smirks, wiggling her eyebrows.

“My turn.”

* * *

The amount of affection for their squishy energy pill is on another level. Momo is always soft with Dahyun, and they cheer one another up in a way that no one else can. When Dahyun cracks a joke before leaning in, Momo throws her head back, laughing without a care in the world.

Two seconds later, she is kissing Dahyun, the younger girl pressing a soft peck to her lips before pulling away. She’s much too shy to take it further while everyone else watches, and Momo wraps her arms around her waist in a soft hug, pressing a final kiss to her cheek, before Dahyun goes to console a sulking Jeongyeon.

* * *

When Tzuyu kisses Momo, she makes sure the other girls all cover their eyes first.

“No peeking, or your plushies are dead,” she glares, and none of them even dare to think about disobeying the youngest.

Momo giggles as Tzuyu leans in shyly, brushing their noses together first. Tzuyu’s never been the one to make the first move, always opting for the other members to take the lead, but today, she closes the gap, capturing Momo’s lips in a sweet kiss that makes her heart soar. It’s chaste, but Momo can feel the love from the youngest girl radiating through the kiss, and that’s all that matters.

“You can open your eyes now,” she laughs, as Tzuyu crawls off the bed to lean into Jeongyeon’s embrace, Dahyun pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

* * *

Sana is next, and Momo knows she’ll be different from the others. She’s never shy about displaying affection in public, and the fans know all about it. Straddling Momo’s lap, she smirks lightly as she tucks Momo’s hair behind her ear, and presses a soft kiss to her forehead, her nose, and both of her cheeks. Momo’s breath hitches as the Japanese girl leans in, closing her eyes in anticipation, only to squeak when Sana nips her earlobe instead.

“Y-Yah, Satang!” She giggles, breathless, before plush lips are capturing her own, and she knows that despite all the teasing and the shameless flirting, this is love. Bright eyes meet hers when they pull away from one another, and she pats a squealing Sana’s butt before letting out a yelp of surprise. Nayeon wastes no time; she’s already seated comfortably in her lap, arms wrapped around her neck.

* * *

“Hey, baby girl,” Nayeon purrs into her ear, her lips grazing her earlobe. Momo tries not to shiver as she feels those plump lips against her, and she hears a soft chuckle in return.

The oldest member is always acting cute and like the youngest for the camera, but when it’s just them, she’s a seductress. Momo gulps, and she can hear Jeongyeon gagging from her bed. Nayeon doesn’t pay them any mind; she never has when she’s eager to claim her prize. Soft kisses trail down the column of her neck, and back up the line of her jaw-

“Get a room, you two!” Chaeyoung screams, and the nine of them laugh, Mina hugging the smallest from behind.

When Nayeon finally captures her lips, it’s deeper and more passionate than the others before. They had always been _more_ , Nayeon being the second girl out of the group that she started dating originally. The way they kiss is with bruising teeth and hot tongues, and Jeongyeon and Jihyo try to cover Tzuyu’s and Dahyun’s eyes as best as they can, Mina covering Chaeyoung’s. They all know Chaeyoung is peeking, but Momo can’t bring herself to care when Nayeon pulls away, leaving her flushed, breathless, and wanting more.

* * *

Jihyo is next, choosing to sit next to Momo with a tender caress of her hair that only Jihyo, with her motherly tendencies, can pull off.

“Happy birthday, Momoring. We all love you a lot. I know we’ve been busy, but I hope you enjoy this day with us. We’ll make it the best-”

“Come on, just get on with it already! There’s other people in line!” Chaeyoung whines, eager for her turn. Momo rolls her eyes, side-eyeing the short girl as she wraps her arms around Jihyo’s waist, leaning on her shoulder.

“Show some respect for your elders, Chaengie, or I’m not kissing you at all.”

Chaeyoung lets out an offended gasp, and Jihyo chuckles, grateful for not having to be the one to scold her before cupping the back of Momo’s neck, kissing her eagerly. A soft wolf whistle is heard, probably Jeongyeon or Dahyun, and Momo can’t resist flipping them off as she continues pressing deep kisses into Jihyo’s plump lips.

* * *

It’s finally Chaeyoung’s turn, and Momo can’t resist squishing their baby’s cheeks, the latter whining as she puffs her cheeks out with a huff. She can see her eagerness shining in those dark brown eyes, she knows how impatient she can get, seeing as she couldn’t keep quiet during the last two kisses.

“Chaeyoung-ah, you’re so cute-” she manages to utter before pouted lips crash into her own, and she sinks into the plushness before it’s gone as soon as it began. She always forgets how shy Chaeyoung really is, especially when she was so vocal about wanting to kiss her mere minutes ago. The baby of their group smiles radiantly, her cheeks tinged with pink, and she presses one final kiss to her lips before climbing off the bed, following the rest of the girls out of the room to give the last girl privacy.

* * *

It's just Mina in the room now, standing before Momo at the side of the bed. No words need to be exchanged; their bond doesn't need all the small talk and the reassurances when just the mere sight of one another is enough. Mina with her soft-spoken mannerisms, Mina with her competitive nature, Mina with her elegance that comes from years of ballet training.

Mina was the first girl she began dating in the group, and how hadn't she been, when Mina's gummy smile and sweet voice were hers to have from the start?

Momo smiles up at her with such love and reverence, and Mina has no choice but to sit down in front of her and press their lips together in a tender kiss. Hands come up to wrap around shoulders, fingers tangling in hair, and each searing press of lips whispers, _I love you_. It's like they can't get enough of each other, and Momo finds that fitting, as she breathes in Mina's warmth and finds her heart beating for her.

When they finally pull away, resting their foreheads against one another, they share a soft smile, and Momo wants to remember this moment forever but she jerks away, feeling a paper ball hit her head.

“Ow! No hitting the birthday girl!”

“We should've done birthday punches, you ass! It's not fair. I demand another kiss!” Jeongyeon laughs from her position by the door.

“Oh, a kiss you'll get, alright…” Momo mutters, leaping off the bed with Mina's hand clasped in her own, the two girlfriends starting a chase to take down the older girl.

They plow into the three youngest members who were watching with rapt attention, and Jihyo falls, too, having come over to see who needed a scolding. Sana and Nayeon see a cuddle puddle and jump in without being told to, and Momo's in the middle of it all. She can hear Jeongyeon and Jihyo bickering over who started this mess, and Sana's busy blowing raspberries at all of the exposed skin she can find, causing the pile to shift with giggles. She's pretty sure Chaeyoung's knee is pressing into her neck, and that's definitely Tzuyu's sharp elbow digging into her back, and Dahyun's chin is much too painful against her rib, but when Nayeon's and Mina's hands find her own amongst the tangle of limbs, she smiles.

 

The nine of them make up TWICE, the nine of them are in love, and spending time pressed up against all of them on her birthday, she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
